


Looking at the Stars

by purkledragon



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purkledragon/pseuds/purkledragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are all in the gutter, but some of us are looking at the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking at the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Pretty vague really. I would really love to see a fic with Aya, Yohji and a fire escape. Whether it be angst, humour, sap, fluff, I don't mind.

There was no moon, so the only light casting its glow over the blond came from the street lamps below. Yohji sat leaning back against the railing that surrounded the fire escape, cigarette in hand noticeable only by the slight flare in glow when he raised it to his lips. He really shouldn't have been outside, not tonight, and certainly not half dressed as he was.

Aya thought he understood why however. They all had their nights, lost in old memories better left in the past, where the shadows crept too close for comfort. Oh, they might be the hunters of the night, but how many times did they have to tell themselves they weren't one of the beasts better off hunted down as well, before they no longer believed it.

They all had their own ways of dealing with it, never thinking or speaking about it to the others. It was just something to hide, ignore, and forget. Omi would throw himself into whatever had caught his eye, keeping busy until it passed. Ken would disappear for a day or two, returning later a little worse for wear with a bill he'd hand to Omi to pay for him out of his accounts. He would spend his time practicing, perfecting his skills with his katana--destroying everything in his head until his moves all flowed without thought. Yohji...Yohji would waste his body and mind in the quickest ways possible, and yet tonight he couldn't.

It was a wonderful little apartment they were holed up in, the two of them, except for the lack of an essential or two. In this case, anything alcoholic. So he sat outside instead lighting one cigarette after another, trying to smother out the overwhelming sense of doom before giving in to it. Watching the smoke spiraling upward in the slight breeze, Aya could swear he was also watching Yohji spiraling downward as well. It wasn't pretty by any definition of the word, and he wondered if he caught a glimpse of himself in the same situation if he'd look much the same.

Against his better judgment, or at least that's what one nagging part of his mind told him, Aya moved over to the windowsill and crawled out to sit across from the blond. Yohji looked over at him, "Sorry, didn't mean for the smoke to wake you." He turned back to staring at nothing in the sky, "Didn't know if the window would open again if I'd closed it."

They sat there in silence for the longest time, neither one moving other than the hand that held Yohji's cigarette. Dawn eventually came, the sun rising slowly in the east bringing light back into the city. It was too early however, most of the blue-black still covering the sky.

"Aya..."

There was nothing that really needed to be said at this point; again, they didn't speak of such things no matter what any of them had been through in their lives. What would they say? He just nodded his head, already knowing what would have been said, if it could have been.


End file.
